Spooky of DC
by Kelsey Layne
Summary: It's an X-Files spin on the Pied Piper


Spooky of D.C.  
  
{The Pied Piper of Hamlin, X-Files style}  
  
[©by Abbie Layne]  
  
Not long ago, the District of Columbia, otherwise known as Washington D.C., was invaded by alien replicants attempting to colonize the world.  
  
There were so many of them people no longer felt it safe to leave their homes for fear of being consumed by the black oil they brought with them. Yet, there were the tragedies that occurred when the aliens would break into houses and attack the frightened U.S. citizens.  
  
Neither SWAT teams, nor anything the government came up with could withstand the alien replicants. Everyone was about ready to give up when they thought of Agent Mulder, who knew more about these aliens than anyone {Cancerman excluded}, and Agent Scully, who had once been infected by the black oil and may still have the antivirus in her bloodstream {as luck would have it, she did}.  
  
The highest of government officials had met once more to consider ways to rid themselves of these aliens. Mulder burst in on the meeting and told them that if they would never try to close down the X-Files again then he and Scully would work on getting rid of the aliens.  
  
"He's a delusional psychotic," Cancerman objected, "don't pay any attention to him!"  
  
Kersk, who everyone blindly trusted replied: "Crazy or not, if Mulder can really run them off, then it must have been him who enticed them to come in the first place. Let's watch him and figure out how he did it."  
  
Everyone in the meeting thought Kersk's idea was good.  
  
They had Mulder brought to the meeting.  
  
"A week tops," he said, "Scully and I, with the right equipment, should be able to create enough of the antivirus from a sample of her blood to run them off, assuming you'll never shut the X-Files down again."  
  
"Leave the X-Files open," Cancerman objected, "but what's the use of that? Everything's been proven, everyone believes that extraterrestrials exist now."  
  
Kersk shrugged and said to Mulder: "Fine, if that's what it takes. The antivirus will be created for everyone to keep the X-Files open."  
  
Mulder said that he and Scully would start working on the antivirus immediately. He also asked that everyone stayed inside, where it was safe.  
  
Six days later Scully and Mulder made an arrangement with city utilities and dumped several gallons of the antivirus into the city's water supply. They also booked five choppers from the fire department and had them spread the antivirus from the air.  
  
When it was apparent that everyone in D.C. was immune to the black oil the alien replicants began to disperse, seeing that their infiltration plan had been foiled.  
  
Mulder and Scully stood on the Mall, watching the alien spacecrafts take off. One of the replicants came up to them.  
  
"Murak sur ti-to, Pulothim!" he spat and stalked off to his craft.  
  
"Did he just insult my tie," Mulder asked.  
  
"Was that the last ship, Mulder?" ask  
  
"I think so," Mulder replied wiping the alien spit off his shoulder.  
  
The next day all the high government officials were called back into a meeting. Mulder burst thru the door.  
  
"All the alien replicants are gone as of yesterday," he said to them all, "and I betcha not a single one'll come back. So do I have your word that you won't shut down the X-Files again?"  
  
"We were perfectly willing to do that," Kersk said, "but I have it on good authority that the antivirus you used was created by the Syndicate. Apparently we don't owe you our thanks."  
  
"You lying--."  
  
"But we do thank you for the distribution of the antivirus and promise that until further notice, the X-Files will be kept open."  
  
"You can keep your 'further notice'," Mulder yelled at them. "If you're not gonna keep your word, then I'll go above your heads!"  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed out of the meeting.  
  
The next day everyone from the meeting was still patting Kersk on the back for being so clever. If only they knew what he was to expect when he got home that night.  
  
Kersk came into his home expecting nothing more than the quiet night sounds, but was met by a menacing Mulder. He told him of how angry and betrayed he felt, although he couldn't have expected much more from Kersk.  
  
With revenge already having been exacted, Mulder proceeded to explain in what lengths it had been taken. He explained that some 'anonymous' friends had provided him with the evidence the Dogget had never found. He explained how this evidence had coincidentally landed on the desks of editors of every major and minor paper in D.C. and New England. And last of all, he explained to Kersk how he could escape the wrath of reporters, investigations, and inquiries into the FBI if he would only fade from the scene, but not before he did what was necessary to keep the X-Files open without possibility of closure.  
  
Kersk proceeded to explain to Mulder he feelings about these fact, then made the necessary calls and packed his bags.  
  
The following morning as Scully walked into Mulder's basement office she found him with a large smile plastered across his face.  
  
"And what might you be so happy about?"  
  
He handed her the paper.  
  
Many agents, including A.D. Skinner, spent some, but not much, of the next few months wondering what had become of Kersk, while Mulder and Scully continued on in their search of the truth. Evil alien replicants, or no.  
  
* * THE END * * 


End file.
